In today's business environment, customers are increasingly conducting online or electronic transactions over the Internet with organizations and/or businesses, such as retailers, banking services, etc. Invariably, with increasing traffic over the Internet, managing or maintaining a computer infrastructure or system used in a business operation is crucial. Accordingly, businesses and/or organizations want to ensure that all aspects of a computer infrastructure employed are operational and that any critical situations that may occur are not missed. As such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to effectively monitor a computer infrastructure for any situation that may need attention without affecting costs and/or customer satisfaction.